House Sitting
by tennisstar1
Summary: Never will I leave the house with Hao and Lyserg ever again,... No plot whatsoever, not for kiddies. Then again, I shouldn't say that when I'm not that old myself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: House Sitters

Summary: "Never, will I leave the house with Hao and Lyserg ever again,"…

**WARNING! THIS IS MOSTLY YAOI!**

**YOU SEE THIS?**

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

Me: This is Hao/Lyserg, Horo/Ren, and Yoh/Anna.

Yoh: You know full well Anna wouldn't leave the house to them! She'd know they would either kill each other and destroy the house, or-

Me: Be quiet! We're going to start!

DISCLAIMER: Hao wouldn't have died if I owned the Shaman King. Also, if I owned them, they would be under the catagory 'porn'.

This has no plot whatsoever, so don't expect one.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Now Lyserg, are you sure you can handle it?" Yoh asked. Anna sighed. "Yoh, stop worrying! Now come on, we have to get to the airport!" Anna yelled at her fiancé as they got into the van. Horohoro, Ren, Yoh, and Anna were going to a palace in China that Ren's family just happens to own. Manta couldn't come because he was going to Hawaii with his family, and the four of them asked Lyserg to keep and eye on Hao. "Don't worry about anything my friends. Just enjoy your vacation," Lyserg assured. Yoh smiled. The ainu grinned. "Knew you could handle it!" Horo cheered and grinned like an idiot. Ren groaned. Why did his boyfriend have to be so… stupid and weird?

"Good bye everyone!" Lyserg yelled as they got into the van. Apparently Manta was able to get his dad to agree to get his friends a driver so they could get to the airport. They waved Lyserg good bye as the driver drove the van away to the terminal. Hao smirked. Let the torture begin… "Oh Lyserg…- "Now Hao, I have a list of chores that you must do or else Anna will- "Will what?" Hao asked, the spirit of fire right beside him. Lyserg quivered. "Um… I- "How bout we do something fun?" Hao asked and dragged Lyserg into the house. "NO! THE LAST TIME WE DID THAT I WAS EXTREMELY SORE!" Lyserg yelled.

**AIRPORT**

… "You think Lyserg is going to be okay?" Yoh asked. Ren growled. "I think Lyserg can handle his own boyfriend Yoh," Ren sighed. Anna just realized something. "We got to replace all furniture in the house once this vacation is over." She said. Horohoro was confused. "Why's that Anna?" the blue haired boy asked. Anna shuddered. "Because if I know Hao, and I do, he's probably into that kinky stuff." Anna said. Silence for 10 minutes.

"Hahahaha!" Yoh laughed. But he stopped once Anna slapped him across the head. "Don't laugh or else you're going to haul in all the new furniture by yourself," Anna threatened. Horo was laughing. His poor friend. Ren glared. Yoh was his best friend after all. "If you don't stop being so stupid, you're going to sleep by yourself on the trip." Ren said. The bluenette hugged Ren and sighed. Pressing his face against the back of Ren's head, and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "Why can't you be a more loving boyfriend?" Horo sighed. Yoh smiled. His friends did make a nice couple.

"Don't you dare go gay on me Asakura Yoh," Anna said, noticing the look Yoh was giving them. Yoh laughed again. "Don't worry Anna. Besides, I love you," he said. Anna smiled. "I know. I just like to hear it." She said. The plane to Hong Kong arrived and the four friends decided to board the train…

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"You know I hate video games! My thumbs are sore!" Lyserg cried out. Hao smirked. "I am king- "No, technically Yoh is," Lyserg pointed out. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious honey- "I thought I told you not to call me that!" Diethel blushed. Hao smirk just seemed to get bigger. "Well Lyserg, what do you want to do now?" he asked and pulled his boyfriend closer. Lyserg blush started to grow a deeper shade of red, and sighed. Now both of their bodies were flushed together on the couch, each other's breath was tickling each other. "Hao," if Lyserg wanted to say more, he couldn't for he was pulled into a kiss by Hao. Their tongues dancing with each other, and grinding their bodies against one another.

Soon the position on the couch changed. Now Lyserg was lying on his back with his legs spread out. Hao in between his legs and on top of him, looking down with complete lust in his eyes. Just that look made Lyserg shiver in anticipation. "Hm… you and I are going to have some fun during these 9 days of the house all to ourselves. A lot of fun that has to do with leather, costumes, and champagne," Hao said. Lyserg had a frown on his face. "Hao, just shut up!" Lyserg whispered into his boyfriend's ear and started suckling on Hao's ear lobe. Hao moaned softy, his boyfriend was good at this.

Hao's hands started unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt and trailed them down the milky white skin. When one of those hands pinched a nipple, Lyserg moaned right into his ear. Damn that Hao, he knew that was one of his weak spots. Soon Hao moved his head lower so he could suck on his boyfriend's appetizing neck. "A toast to the nape of your neck (1)," Hao moaned before he suckled on the sensitive flesh. Though when he felt a coppery tasting fluid upon his tongue, he stopped and grinned. Lyserg loved all of it. The pain, pleasure, and every little sensation that Asakura Hao was able to give him, he loved it.

Hao lapped up the blood that was still dripping until it stopped bleeding. Lyserg's hands found their way to Hao's long hair, playing with it. Soon Hao was sucking on the naval of his stomach. So close. "Hao- "Come on Lyserg, beg for it," Hao whispered. When he spoke, it was just above the boy's crotch. Lyserg felt his hot breath and he hissed. "PLEASE!" he screamed. His arousal was poking Hao's chin, but Hao didn't mind. He nuzzled his cheek against it, still continuing to tease his boyfriend. The green haired boy glared down at him. Hao was so evil. "Hao, please... I want you," Lyserg moaned. Hao decided Lyserg had enough teasing and pulled his pants and underwear down. Then the socks were tossed where Lyserg's clothes were.

"It's not fair that you aren't naked," Lyserg whined. Hao smirked. "Then enjoy the show," he said. Slowly, almost as if he was torturing Lyserg, he started stripping off his poncho. Now Hao's bare chest was in view, turning Lyserg on even more. The green haired boy started stroking himself, Hao was so amazing. Hao then started playing with the buttons of his pants. Fingering them slowly, then finally removing them, exposing for of his skin. After all, Hao never wore any underwear. Lyserg's cheeks were pinkish, his right hand pleasuring himself as he watched Hao strip for him. Finally those pants from hell were off and he could see Hao's erection. God he could just imagine it moving in and out of him. Filling him, hitting that spot in him.

Then Hao grasped Lyserg's hand, stopping him from bringing himself to completion. Lyserg let out a slight cry of loss. He was so close. The head was turning almost reddish purple, and pre-cum was running down his arousal, making him slick. Hao loved the way Lyserg looked right now. Then he reached into his pants for a little bottle of lube he carried with him, just in case. "Spread your legs wide for me," Hao commanded. Lyserg did. One leg rested on top of the couch, while the other was falling off. Lyserg was pretty flexible. When Hao was in between his legs again, Lyserg brought the leg that was falling off the couch around Hao's waist. He slicked his hands with the lub and started preparing Lyserg.

First one finger. Thrusting into the heat of his lover, amazed how tight he can be even though they have done this activity thousands of times. When Lyserg got used to this, he added a second finger, moving them in a scizzoring motion. Then they brushed against something, making Lyserg buck back to the fingers. Looks like he found it. "Aaah! Hao!- "I know babe, don't worry," Hao said. He then squeezed the bottle of lub, and spread some onto his erection. Looking at his boyfriend while doing so.

Lyserg was panting harshly, his eyes half closed and his lips red from the hard kiss that they shared. The bite near his neck was red and would probably be there for at least 2 weeks. Showing people what Hao's property was. His chest and all his pale skin had no scars, like an angel. Though Lyserg had no thoughts like an angel now. He wanted Hao to fuck him until he couldn't even move. To see Hao's erection all slick and ready to thrust into him could make him cum. Hao smirked. He positioned his shaft and slowly pushed into Lyserg's entrance. Inch by inch, oh so slow. Lyserg moaned. The feeling of being filled.

Before Hao wanted to fuck his boyfriend as hard as he could, he made Lyserg give him a gentle kiss. Instead of roughness and passion, this one was timid and had pure love in it. Once they caught their breaths, Hao moved in and out of the needy green haired boy. The boy under him moved in sync with his thrusts, yelled at him to go faster. Hao complied with his wishes and thrusted faster and harder into his lover. Brutily hitting Lyserg's prostate over and over again was soon bringing him over the edge. His erection rubbing against Hao's hard abs, and Hao pounding into him like an animal. God, he there was so much that he could take. "Hhhaaaooo!" Lyserg cried as he climaxed. When Lyserg's inner walls clamped on Hao even tighter, he climaxed as well and spilled his seed inside Lyserg.

They just laid there for a second. Looking into each other's eyes...

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: Hehe. Chapter 2 is about what happens when you have a detachable sink head.

Lyserg: ... what is that supposed to mean?

Me: Never mind... oh! Haha! Arabella, you naughty girl! I read the lemons for your gravie fic!

Hao: -reads chapter- -looks at Lyserg and grins-

Lyserg: -is really scared-

Me: Well, read and review!

1. That is a title of one of the mini series thingy in the gravitation manga. I think it's in the fourth one. Maki Murakami did it, and I don't own her or any of her work!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hehehe. This chapter contains Hao's very dirty thoughts…

Lyserg: -glares at authoress- I hate you…

Me: Aw, I love you too.

Hao: But he's mine so back off!

Me: -sigh- Let's start the chapter...

**CHAPTER 2**

Today was the start of the first day of the nine days that the others would be gone. Hao and Lyserg just started eating cereal, nothing special. That, and fighting... "Hao, stop throwing bits of cereal in my hair!" Lyserg yelled. Hao smiled. "What's so funny?" Lyserg asked. He was always so annoyed by that stupid smile of his boyfriend's. "You. I can't believe anyone can look so cute when they're angry," Hao said. Lyserg head then resembled a cherry. Wait, more like a strawberry, on account of his green hair. "And you're even more cute when you blush," Hao pointed out. Lyserg was done with his cereal, he put the bowl away in the sink. Though when he went to the living room where they were playing video games and other unmentionable activities, and noticed something strange...

"WHY DID YOU SPRAY PAINT THE COUCH? ANNA'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lyserg screamed. I think all the people within a five mile radius could hear Diethel Lyserg. Seriously, that's how loud it was. Hao sighed. "Well, we got to let her know what furniture to replace when they get back fr- "What do you mean re- oh! Yeah, I guess that's understandable..." Lyserg blushed. Hao smirked. "Come on, I got something planned for us today. Let's go, to the kitchen, hurry!" Hao said, gesturing Lyserg to hurry up. Lyserg complied and scurried to the kitchen. "What are we going to do here?" Lyserg asked innocently. Hao smirked evilly. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he said as he jogged back to the room where their stuff was.

Lyserg was awkwardly sitting in the middle of the kitchen for 10 minutes, and then Hao came back with a bottle of lub. "Sit on the kitchen counter love," Hao said. Lyserg did as he was told and sat on the counter. Hao smiled. "Perfect," he said. "Lay down," he commanded. Lyserg nodded and laid on the long counter. Hao then jumped right above him and pressed their lips together. Lick along the bottom lip of the green haired boy's asking to plunge his tongue into his hot mouth. Lyserg opened his mouth and both explored each other's mouths. Not leavinga single crevice untouched. It seemed even more intense because they didn't close their eyes. The stare made Lyserg melt. His arms snaked themselves around Hao's neck, and his legs wrapped around Hao's waist. Soon Hao needed oxygen and pulled away. "Sorry Lyserg, not all of us can hold our breaths longer than 4 minutes." Hao gasped. Their foreheads were pressed together, and the tips of each other's noses were pressed together as well. Lyserg's eyes were darkened with lust, making Hao quiver slightly.

They kissed again. Hao with his left arm, pulled a knife out of the kitchen drawer to rip Lyserg's shirt open. God damn it, he was horny as hell. But then, nobody can blame him. Especially if he has the most adorable boyfriend in the whole wide world. Lyserg pushed Hao away, and looked at his now destroyed shirt and then glared at his boyfriend. "You ruined a..." he couoldn't say anymore when Hao crushed their lips together again. Lyserg grabbed the knife from Hao and... ropped Hao's poncho. Hao let go of Lyserg, then sighed. "Oh well, good thing I have thousands of those." he said and nipped on Lyserg's neck. Lyserg forgot about his anger as he grew more aroused, and Hao trailed down his chest and sucked on his nipples.

"Hao..." Lyserg gasped. Hao grinned around the nipple and teased the other with his fingers. While the other hand was playing with the nipple, the other was unzipping Lyserg's pants. Lyserg was moaning from the pleasure, as he felt a hand wrap inself around his hard shaft. Once Lyserg's pants were at his ankles, Hao pulled it out of his pocket. Lyserg saw it and gasped. Hao just put on him a... cock ring. "Hao, what are you- "Lyserg, don't you trust me?" Hao asked. The green haired boy looked into the fire shaman's eyes, and nodded. I mean, how could you have a relationship with someone if you don't? Or forgive someone? Hao can be so stupid sometimes...

Hao turned around and saw the sink faucet. Perfect. He pulled at it and smirked. It was detachable. Excellent. He pulled it, and opened the lub bottle. Lyserg was waiting patiently, waiting for Hao. But then suddenly, something was pushed inside him. "Oooh!" Lyserg gasped in content. But this is strange. It didn't feel like Hao. It seemed cold, and too hard and slick. Like metal... Lyserg looked to see it was the faucet that was giving him so much pleasure and glared at Hao. Hao smirked. "What, don't tell me you didn't like it." Hao said, and thrust the metallic faucet into his lover. Lyserg couldn't deny it, it felt good. "Faster," Lyserg gasped. Hao complied and moved it in and out of his needy lover. Too bad the cock ring would deny him of release.

But then the feeling of the faucet inside him disappointed him, making Lyserg blindly buck his hips back. Trying to find it, so it could plunge into him again. Hao smirked at his lover's antics, and whispered, "Don't worry Diethel, I won't leave you like that babe,". He spread a generous amount of lub on his hard on, and thrust into Lyserg. Lyserg gasped. He saw white and bucked back to Hao. "HAO!" he cried. That damn cock ring. The head of his penis was almost purple, and pre-cum was falling down in little streams. Hao thrust into Lyserg and picked up the pace as Lyserg screamed at him to. When he felt his climax near, Hao undid the cock ring. Just two more thrusts that struck his prostate, and Lyserg screamed out the pyromaniac Asakura's name and felt limp. Seeing Lyserg reach completion sended Hao over the edge and came inside Lyserg...

... Once they caught their breaths, they got off the counter and went to take a bath. They so needed one. "Oy, don't forget to spray the counter and the faucet Hao!" Lyserg reminded as he walked to the hot spring. Hao smirked and grabbed the can of spray paint and started spraying. He smirked. "I bet we'll run out 2 days from now and have to buy more." Hao said to himself. Of course, tomorrow was going to be an even more fun day. Especially if Lyserg agreed to the maid outfit...

**HAWAII**

Manta was playing on the beach, but then just felt a creepy crawly feeling. It told him he tomorrow when he got back to Japan that he shouldn't visit Yoh...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: I know it's short. But I wanted a lot of stuff to happen in chapter 3. What with the Horo/Ren lemon and Yoh/Anna one as soon as I am finished with that.

Ren: You suck at this.

Me: Do not! Right Horohoro?

Horohoro: Actually, youkind of do.

Me: I feel like crying. -sigh- Read and review. Next chapter won't be about Hao and Lyserg... as I just typed not 5 seconds ago... bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello!

Lyserg: Finally… someone else is going to-

Me: Only you think of it as torture.

Hao: I can't wait for the next chapter…

Anna: Well step out of the spot light. The rest of us are the stars for this chapter.

Me: That's true.

Hao: Unfair!

Me: But even though I love you and Lyserg... I like Horo/Ren and Yoh/Anna too! Though

**CHAPTER 3**

Horo and Ren were looking at the sky scrapers, Horo looking in amazement. Ren smirked at his boyfriend's amusement, thinking he looked cute. What? Couldn't someone think their boyfriend was cute! Even it was Tao Ren! "Ren, you people are very industrious..." Horo said. "Well, we all have brains in China. Unlike a certain blue haired- "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Horo yelled. "Or what?" Ren dared. Horo smirked and pulled Ren into the alley. "Or else I'll molest you in this alley way," Horo said. Ren blushed. "You idiot, don't do that! Someone could- oh!" Ren moaned as Horo sucked on the lobe of his ear. Damn his weaknesses... "Let them watch." Horo whispered into Ren's ear. The tone of lust made Ren's body shake. He sort of felt like a puddle of goo, with the way his knees were quivering and his arms draped desperately around Horohoro's neck.

"Horo..." Ren gasped. The ainu then pulled Ren's legs so they wrapped around his waist and grinded him against the wall. Ren moaned again and pushed back against his boyfriend. Horo with one hand in Ren's hair, another was slipping under Ren's shirt. Their arousals rubbing aginst each other, making them feel electric sparks being sent through their body. Sloppy kisses, heated touches, it was too much. Both came at the same time, and stayed there, trying to catch their breath. Ren looked to the street and saw a five year old girl staring back at them in horror. Ren blushed let go of his boyfriend.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. The girl then made a mad dash, probably scarred for life...

**AT LUNCH**

Ren was still not speaking to Horohoro, Anna was noticing the tension and sighed. Yoh just laughed. "It's okay Anna, it's healthy for a relationship to have some bumps on it's road," Yoh whispered to the blonde. She sighed. "But it's annoying to watch," Anna said. Yoh had that lazy grin on his face. "Oh, was it annoying to watch when we got drunk on saki and- "Don't you dare make me remember. I threw that tape away as soon as I was sober the next morning." Anna growled and hit Yoh on the head. For once, it wasn't so painful that Yoh felt like crying. "Haha, Anna, I think you're going soft on me." Yoh laughed. Anna just sighed and smiled. Yoh may be an idiot, but he was her idiot. And she loved him, no matter how weird he is. Though her mind was also on the house... little shivers ran down her back.

Horo noticed this (cause he wasn't talking to Ren), and asked her if she was cold. Anna shook her head... "No, but knowing what kind of sicko pervert Hao is... I think we should move into a different house Yoh." Anna said. This made all the guys nervous. "They can't do... 'it'... all the time! ... Can they?" Horo asked. Ren smacked him on the head. Horo cheered. "Yes, Ren's paying attention to me again!", and Ren sighed at this. His boyfriend was so stupid. "Oi, Ren, why are you mad at Horohoro anyways?" Yoh asked. Ren blushed and couldn't make eye contact with Yoh. Yoh looked at Horo and he was blushing as well. "Oh my god, you nymphomaniacs! Wait until you get home first!" Anna yelled out. Horo then retorted back, "Well, guys don't need condoms (well, you could but they only did it with each other). And you and Yoh probably don't stuff them in your pockets," he stopped what he was saying for he saw the death glare in Anna's eyes.

"I know what Anna means about Hao's pervertedness. I can't believe Lyserg can stand him," Ren said. Yoh smirked. "Oh yeah, he used to flirt with you- "He flirts with everyone! Even you Yoh!" Anna said with jealousy in her tone. Yoh sighed. "You still haven't forgiven Hao for flirting with me, have yo- "Of course not. Yoh's my property," Anna said. Ren and Horohoro sighed at her bluntness. Though Yoh didn't seem to mind. "Well, that party a while back was funny. Especially since I was the only one that can remember what happened without watching that video Anna threw out." Yoh grinned. "Don't remind us!" the three other people yelled at him...

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone was freaking drunk in the Asakura house. They were all celebrating Yoh's victory over Hao. Though a surprising knock on the door was heard. Manta opened the door and yelled out "Oh my god! HE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!". Yoh and everyone ran out to see it was Hao. Hao smiled. "What, I can't join the party?" he asked a pout on his lips (Take this moment to imagine than and go "KAWAII!"). Yoh smiled. He could tell was no longer trying to kill people. He just knew it. "Oh course onii-chan, in fact, I'd love you to come in." Yoh said. Everyone looked at him. "Okay Yoh, justbecause we all had too much saki- "I mean even Chocolove passed out, and will have quite a hang over, but we do not invite evil brothers!" Lyserg yelled. Yoh shrugged and said, "I'll enjoy his company,"...

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everything was going whacko! Horo and Ren weren't at each other's throats (fighting), but instead they were at... each other. Anna, Pirika, and Jun were video taping it for their own amusement (Anna was holding the camera). Ryu had passed out, Manta left early, and Tamao had passed out as well. Meanwhile, Hao, Yoh, and Lyserg were on the couch (in that order with Yoh in the middle). Hao had his arms draped around Yoh, and was nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you otouto for inviting me to your party," Hao said. Yoh smiled. "Your welcome Hao," Yoh said. Lyserg looked at the brothers and laughed drunkly. The boy was such a light weight.

"You know what would be awesome, seeing you two make out." Lyserg said. Yoh gasped and Hao smirked. "So little innocent Lyserg is into that sort of stuff... interesting." Hao said. Hao started licking Yoh's cheek, making Yoh shudder. Oh my god, he is sick! "Why don't we give Lyserg a- "HAO! Stay away from Yoh!" Anna yelled. She dropped the video camera and punched Hao right in the cheek. Hao just laughed. Not evilly, but like a little kid. Lyserg was amazed. "Wow, that's a pretty hard one." Hao said. The Asakura twins both started laughing, making Lyserg confused. Suddenly, he realized what he said earlier and dashed out of the room. Hao decided to go after him.

Yoh smiled. "I think their relationship is going to change drastically," Yoh said... (We can't see how they got together cause this is Yoh's flashback)

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Anna sighed. Yoh was looking out at the stars, and totally ignoring her. "Yoh, come here," Anna said. Yoh turned and smiled. He slipped into bed beside Anna and pressed their lips softly against each other. Anna loved this. These soft touches that made butterflies in her stomach act up. Her hands slipping under Yoh's shirt and grasping at his broad shoulders. Pulling apart briefly and then plunging into each other's mouth's again. Anna gasped softly as she felt one of Yoh's hands touch one of her breasts. Playing with her body, teasing her. Tingles went down her spine, and wished to see Yoh naked. She started by slipping Yoh's shirt off and let her hands flow over the plains of Yoh's back. They were muscular, yet they were as soft as cream.

"Yoh, do you know that I love you?" Anna asked. Yoh smiled. "How can I not? When Horo and Ren are away, you tell me any chance you get." Yoh said and kissed her ear. Anna licked at the crevice of Yoh's ear and hissed as she felt cold air hit her heated body. Yoh had removed her shirt (It looks like just a big shirt to me), and so she was only in her pink panties with white lace. Yoh's skillful tongue traced down the dips and curves of her beautiful body, harsh pants and moans excaping from Anna's mouth. Yoh then reached the plains of her stomach and slowly (almost like torture to Anna), slipped her panties off with his mouth.

Yoh thought Anna was absolutely gorgeous. Her blonde hair wet from sweat, her body glistened, and she was perfect in every way to him. He only wanted to please her, and spread her legs apart. He put his head in between and suckled on Anna's clit. She gasped out, and moaned Yoh's name softly. Only wanting more. Yoh smirked and his tongue thrust into Anna. Anna gasped. He held her hips so she couldn't buck into his face and he moved his tongue in and out fster. Anna felt the heat rise in her stomach and she exploded into Yoh's mouth. Yoh swallowed in all and smiled back at Anna. "Anna, if you keep being so loud, we'll wake up Horo and Ren." Yoh said.

She just glared at him. Though it doesn't seem as effective now since she was naked and needy as hell. Yoh knew what she wanted and started unzipping his pants. He tossed them aside and grabbed a condom out from drawer next to the bed. He put it on himself carefully, god it hurt when tried to put it on the first time. Anna was playing with herself. One hand on her left nipple, the other at her clit. "Yoh, I want you now!" she yelled. Yoh complied and moved her hand away. Positinoing his hard on at Anna's entrance and slowly moving in. Anna gasped. She loved this feeling. "Yoh, move!" she ordered. Yoh didn't need to be told and moved in rhythm with Anna.

Soon both were practically showered in sweat, moving faster as one. Anna's screams and moans of pleasure, begging for more. Soon the blonde girl orgasmed and tightened herself around Yoh. Yoh couldn't take it anymore and released into the condom. Yoh then pulled out of Anna, making her sigh softly in loss...

**MEANWHILE IN HOROHORO AND REN'S ROOM**

... "Yoh, I want you now!" a high pitched voice yelled. Ren growled and Horohoro was angry as well. Those two were so god damn loud! Then Horohoro struck gold on an idea and turned to Ren. "Why don't me and Yoh have a contest? See if you or Anna could scream louder..." Horo said and pulled the purple haired boy into his arms and kissed him. Ren just sighed and enjoyed himself. He grabbed his kwan do's blade and used it to slice the ainu's pajama's open. Horo gasped and pushed Ren away. "What the hell- "What, I want some now!" Ren said and tackled Horo. Crushing their bodies together, Horo could definitely tell his boyfriend was horny as hell. Horo performed a world record speed in getting-those-damn-annoying-clothes-off-my-hot-and-sexy-lover's-body.

Horo gasped as Ren nipped at that spot on his neck and grinded hard against him. He used his left leg to spread his thighs and rubbed heatedly against Ren's entrance. Ren moaned. Stupid Horo. Horohoro then draped Ren's legs over his shoulders and looked down at his lover. He covered him in soft kisses and kissed the head of his erection. Ren moaned and his hands grasped at the bedsheets. Horo's tongue swirling around the sensitive head, never breaking eye contact with Ren. The purple haired boy growled and yelled "God damn it Horo! Just fucking take me!". Horo gave a thinking look and said, "Not yet,". Horo lowered his face down and licked against Ren's balls. Ren buckled his hips up and gasped for more.

Horo ignored his lover's cries and plunged his tongue into Ren's hole. Ren was surprised and bucked back in blind pleasure. "HORO! Please..." Ren pleaded. Horo decided to give Ren what he wanted and started fingering to prepare him. First his index finger. Slipping in and out of Ren until it hit his prostate. Then he used two fingers and hit Ren's pleasure spot faster. "Please Horo!" Ren begged. The ainu rid of his fingers and thrust his hard shaft into Ren. Ren bucked back in pleasure, the white stars were blinding his vision and his senses were intensified. Horo thrust faster and faster into Ren's needy body, groaning in the tightness and heat of Ren. Ren's harsh panting and moans were due to the white searing pleasure that Horo was assaulting him with. Soon the pleasure became to great of Tao Ren and he came on Horo's stomach. Horo was so close. Just another thrust into his lover was all it took for him to climax...

**ANNA AND YOH'S ROOM**

..."God damn it Horo! Just fucking take me!" Ren's voice yelled. Anna growled. She was tired and they were so freaking loud!

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

Me: Well, the next chapter has to do with maid outfits, feather dusters, suits, and Manta getting traumatized!

Lyserg: I thought I was your favorite character on-

Me: You are, and I like pairing you with Hao.

Hao: -smirks- -pulls Lyserg into the closet-

Me: Bye and review people! I'm going to try to take pictures!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Another day at the house with Hao and Lyserg.

Lyserg: NO!

Me: Yup. Aren't you guys so cute together?

Hao: -smirks-

Lyserg: -glares at Hao-

Me: -sigh- Let's just start the chapter…

**CHAPTER 4**

It was at breakfast that morning that Hao asked Lyserg one of the weirdest questions in Lyserg's life... "Would you mind wearing a slutty maid's outfit?" Hao asked. Lyserg's eyes went as big as dinner plates, then he sighed and said "Why would you want me to wear one?". Hao shrugged and said, "Cause you'd look a lot sexier than all those other women who do.". Lyserg blushed and wished his boyfriend would stop thinking about sex for 5 minutes. "Oh, but I can't when you tempt me with that sexy ass of yours," Hao said (He read his mind). Lyserg just ignored that and put his plate away. Then the green haired boy though about it, there were worse things Hao did. He remembered the pony play and those few fantasies that Lyserg asked Hao to do (like a rape, light bondage, ect...). He turned back to Hao and said he'd give it a try. Hao smirked and dashed straight to the room for it. When he came back, Lyserg gasped. 'What was the point in wearing that thing! I'd be practically naked anyways!' Lyserg thought.

"Go change and here's the feather duster," Hao said. Lyserg grabbed both items and walked to the other room. When he finished, he was surprised on good he actually looked in it. The maid outfit had puffed up sleeves and dipped low down his chest. The maid outfit was so short though that Lyserg had to wear the black thong with white lace (girl's thong, don't know how Hao got it!) that Hao had put with the clothes. It was also so short that you could see the garter buckle and Lyserg knew that if he bent over the slightest, his butt would show. The garter buckle was holding up these grey long sock things... Lyserg didn't know what they were. Cause pantie hose went all the way up to the hips. And his cute feet were adorned with black high heels. This was going to be weird people...

He went out of the room with the feather duster in his hands. Walking cautiously, thinking maybe Hao might tackle him. Then he felt shivers rush down his spine. Hao was behind him. Hao wrapped his left arm around Lyserg's waist and another went under the endge of the maid uniform, making lazy patterns on Lyserg's milk white inner thigh. Lyserg's knees felt weak and were wobbling. His hands reactively grasped the feather duster tighter, and melted in Hao's arms. Hao then pushed him, making fall onto the floor sideways. Lysrg gasped and collided with the floor hard. Was that really necessary! "Hao, what- "Clean the house. If you don't do a good job, then I'll give you punishment. So don't be naughty without me Lyserg," Hao said. Hao waited for Lyserg to stand up and followed him where he went. Though when Lyserg didn't bend down to clean, Hao slapped him.

"I mean it when I say clean the house, I mean all of it." Hao said. Lyserg nodded his head and went on his knees and cleaned the hard to reach places. Hao could see he did wear the thong he placed with the maid outfit. Cleaning everywhere until they reached Manta's room (he slept in that room when he slept over for the night). Hao stopped Lyserg and made him go on his hands and knees on the floor. His lover's staring filled Lyserg with anticipation, sweat running down his body, and he was getting hard. Hao could tell because the skirt now didn't cover his cute bottom, even if he stood straight. He took off the high heels and those stupid grey tights. He took away the garter buckle and traced a finger down Lyserg's right leg.

Lyserg gasped. Then once he was done tracing his finger to the ankle of the leg, he went back up and rested his hand on Lyserg's ass cheek. Hao lifted the stupid thing so that Lyserg's bottom was exposed to him. Tickling at the entrance, then the touch of Hao's hand diappeared. Lyserg was about to turn his head to see what was happening when- SLAP... SLAP! Lyserg groaned. A seemingly permanent smirk was plastered on Hao's face. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Soon Lyserg was bucking back to the hand, whimpering. "More!" the green haired boy cried out. He was so hard that it was painful, and cheeks reddening at the heat. Hao sighed and smiled at Lyserg. "Already begging for more? You should really have more control Lyserg," Hao said.

His arms then pulled Lyserg into his lap, so his arousal was was pressed inbetween his cheeks. His hands pleasuring Lyserg, pumping him slowly and gaining speed. Hao then rubbed against Lyserg, unable to hold back his groans. Lyserg came into his lover's hand, going limp in exhaustion. Hao also came into his pants, his hot pants felt wet against Lyserg's neck. Littering the other boy's skin with love bites, hugging him. Lyserg realized that he was still grabbing the feather duster and asked Hao how what they were going to do now. Hao smirked into his ear and whispered, "We're going to have more fun,". He took the feather duster from Lyserg's hands and ordered him to suck it. The other boy complied and licked at the tip of the object. Hao was already hard again and started undressing him with one hand as he watched Lyserg.

The pink tongue innocently licking up and down the wood handle, and deep throating it so it was wet with his saliva. Hao then pulled it out of his mouth and pushed him so that he was on his hands and knees again. He lifted the uniform's frills aside and thrust it forcefully into Lyserg. A groan of pain escaped Lyserg's lips and this made Hao worried. He let Lyserg get used to the feeling before he slowly pulled it out of him and then drove it back in. With each thrust, the pain started to ebb away and pleasure replaced it. As Hao plunged the inanimate object into Lyserg, he uzipped his pants...

**MEANWHILE...**

Manta didn't get the memo about Yoh going on vacation. He had just arrived from the airport and he was dashing cheerfully towards Yoh's house. He knocked upon the door, but nobody answered after 10 minutes. He opened the door and walked inside. As he walked further in, he started hearing strange noises. 'It's probably just some ghosts,' Manta thought. Then he noticed it was coming from a room and he looked inside...

Hao was sitting as Lyserg rode his cock up and down. Still adorn in that maid outfit... "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Manta screamed...

**CHAPTER 4 OVER**

Me: I would actually like to be in Manta's position.

Lyserg: I bet you would you- you perverted girl!

Me: That wasn't nice! -pouts-

Hao: It'll be alright Feona. Let me take care of Lyserg's punishment, -has that evil smile-

Lyserg: NO!

Me: Well, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello, I love all your reviews everyone!

Lyserg: I wish I was never created.

Me: Why? It's not like I own you.

Hao: That's right. I do.

Lyserg: DIE!

Hao: No.

Lyserg: Argh!

Me: -sweatdrop- Anyways… let's start chapter 5… shall we? Mostly romantic fluff (cuddling), and junk. Also, Yoh is shaman king... just to let you know...

**CHAPTER 5**

Hao spray painted the whole room and smirked at Manta who just fainted after he saw him and his lover. Lyserg tried anything he could, slapping Manta lightly on the face, and yelling at him. But it seemed no use. "Hao! I think we killed him!" Lyserg gasped. Hao sighed. "Lyserg, he has a pulse. So technically he is still alive. Just in deep shock," he said calmly. Lyserg understood and grabbed some blankets from down the hall. "I heard that people who go into shock get cold," Lyserg explained and wrapped Manta up and carried him to lie in another room. After all, I'm not sure if Manta rolls in his sleep... and if he does, he's going to wonder why he has red spray paint all over himself. He closed the door to the room Manta lay and sighed. This was really awkward.

"Come on Lyserg, lets go take a bath and take a nice nap." Hao suggested. Lyserg nodded and both guys started removing their clothing. Everything was peaceful in the bath, the only touching they did was scrubbing each other's backs and holding hands. Like a normal, innocent couple. It was... well, I can't find a better word so I'll say it... CUTE! KAWAII! Okay, I said it. Lyserg and Hao went into another room and there was a mattress already there. Hao grabbed another blanket from the closet and draped it over both himself and Lyserg. "Have a nice nap Lyserg," Hao whispered. Lyserg nodded and greeted Hao the same thing.

Of course Hao could sleep and just wanted Lyserg to take a nap so he could stare at him without Lyserg looking at him funny. Hm... you'd think that those two would be the last people on earth the get together. It was actually pretty stupid how they got together in the first place. Even though Lyserg couldn't remember, he could...

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone was freaking drunk in the Asakura house. They were all celebrating Yoh's victory over Hao. Though a surprising knock on the door was heard. Manta opened the door and yelled out "Oh my god! HE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!". Yoh and everyone ran out to see it was Hao. Hao smiled. "What, I can't join the party?" he asked a pout on his lips (Take this moment to imagine that and go "KAWAII!"). Yoh smiled. He could tell was no longer trying to kill people. He just knew it. "Oh course onii-chan, in fact, I'd love you to come in." Yoh said. Everyone looked at him. "Okay Yoh, just because we all had too much saki- "I mean even Chocolove passed out, and will have quite a hang over, but we do not invite evil brothers!" Lyserg yelled. Yoh shrugged and said, "I'll enjoy his company,"...

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everything was going whacko! Horo and Ren weren't at each other's throats (fighting), but instead they were at... each other. Anna, Pirika, and Jun were video taping it for their own amusement (Anna was holding the camera). Ryu had passed out, Manta left early, and Tamao had passed out as well. Meanwhile, Hao, Yoh, and Lyserg were on the couch (in that order with Yoh in the middle). Hao had his arms draped around Yoh, and was nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you otouto for inviting me to your party," Hao said. Yoh smiled. "Your welcome Hao," Yoh said. Lyserg looked at the brothers and laughed drunkly. The boy was such a light weight.

"You know what would be awesome, seeing you two make out." Lyserg said. Yoh gasped and Hao smirked. "So little innocent Lyserg is into that sort of stuff... interesting." Hao said. Hao started licking Yoh's cheek, making Yoh shudder. Oh my god, he is sick! "Why don't we give Lyserg a- "HAO! Stay away from Yoh!" Anna yelled. She dropped the video camera and punched Hao right in the cheek. Hao just laughed. Not evilly, but like a little kid. Lyserg was amazed. "Wow, that's a pretty hard one." Hao said. The Asakura twins both started laughing, making Lyserg confused. Suddenly, he realized what he said earlier and dashed out of the room. Hao decided to go after him.

Hao could hear his otouto say in the distance, "I think their relationship is going to change drastically,". What did Yoh exactly mean by that? Lyserg hated him with a deep desire, he couldn't blame him. Hao made him an orphan. He had everything he ever wanted, and Hao destroyed it for Lyserg. He found Lyserg crying in the corner of a dark room, and he frowned. "Hey, the party's in the other room. What are you doing here?" Hao asked. Lyserg saw it was Hao and moved his gaze to the floor. Hao walked to him and kneeled so that he was eye to eye with Lyserg. "I'm not going to tease you, I mean, both me and Yoh are exceptionally go- "That's not it! I can't believe my feelings of you change so suddenly! I hate you Hao Asakura!" the green haired boy yelled.

Hao winced at his intensity, and sighed. He cupped the soft cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb. "You don't mean that, do you?" Hao asked, knowing the answer. Lyserg looked into Hao's eyes and was shaking with fear. "No," Lyserg then paused so he couldn't look at him, "I think that if I say that to myself, then it will be true, but- "But what?" Hao asked. Lyserg's tears were running down faster and soaked Hao's hand. "But I can't hate you anymore! I don't know why, but I feel a need to impress you now that there is no tournament. In some way," Lyserg cried. Lyserg looked so fragile, like glass. Hao didn't know what to do. "Diethel, you need to let it go- "YOU KILLED MY," Lyserg could no longer yell for Hao had sealed the gap between their lips...

Lyserg just kept crying and just lay limp in Hao's arms. The fire building inside him... he couldn't understand this feeling. Hao pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes. "Hao..." Lyserg said...

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Hao smiled. Lyserg was now his. Ryu could burn in hell, he wasn't letting Lyserg go. Lyserg stirred in his sleep and felt a pair of eyes on him. He opened them to see it was Hao, sitting up and not taking a nap like he suggested. "How come you aren't sleeping?" Lyserg asked. Hao smiled. "Cause I want to watch you sleep." Hao said. Lyserg sighed. His boyfriend was weird... but then again, this is Hao we are talking about. "Now, how about a kiss?" Hao asked. Lyserg smiled, and sat in Hao's lap. He arms were lazily around Hao's neck and they kissed softly. Tongues not caring about dominance, just enjoying the taste of the other. Then they heard a soft thud and looked to see what had happened.

Manta had apparently recovered... then fainted again when he saw them.

"Poor Manta-san," Lyserg said with sympathy. Hao laughed, making Lyserg glare at him. "You have no emotions," Lyserg pouted. The older Asakura twin weaved his hands through Lyserg's hair and whispered against his lips, "Then why is it when I see you, I think I'm going to die with the way my heart races.". Lyserg gasped. "Hao, what," he was stopped by Hao's kiss and closed his eyes. You'd never think it, but Hao was a romantic at heart. When they stopped kissing, Lyserg said, "I love you too Hao,". This made the fire shaman smile, and they kissed again.

"Now, go back to sleep Lyserg,"...

**AFTER NAP TIME**

After Lyserg awoke from his nap, he heard the sound of Hao cursing. Apparently Manta is awake and still remembers everything. "Look Tanma- "It's Manta! And I thought you two hated each other!" Manta gasped. Lyserg sighed and walked in on the two's conversation. "So Manta, why are you here in the first place anyways? Yoh and Anna went on vacation with Horo and Ren." Lyserg said. Manta was confused. "Really?" Manta said. Hao and Lyserg both nodded. "I never knew... um... sorry about um- "No, it's okay Manta." Lyserg said. Manta then started walking out of the house, his left eye still twitching. "Poor Manta-san," Lyserg said. "I don't feel sorry, I'd love to get the chance to see you- "Shut up Hao!" Lyserg yelled. Honestly... Hao was a pervert...

**BACK IN CHINA**

... "Why do I have a feeling something bad and humiliating happened at the house?" Anna said out loud. Yoh smirked. "Knowing my onii-chan, something probably did!" Yoh laughed. Anna slapped him on the head. Boy, she'd better be careful or Yoh won't have any brain cells left!

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Hao and Lyserg had to go shopping. They had ran out of some eggs, milk, sugar, tea, and spray paint. Yeah, stupid cans should come in bigger sizes... anyways! Lyserg was so embarrassed that they were only in the house for not even four full days and had used up the spray paint. "Come on Lyserg, why are you blushing? Having naughty thoughts about me?" Hao asked. Lyserg glared at him and growled, "No! Just thinking what a perv you are,". Hao smirked. What a lovely couple... don't you think?

Once they got home, Hao was going to use that spray paint right away...

**CHAPTER 5 OVER**

Me: No lemon!

Lyserg: Thank you god,

Hao: -pouts- But I like lemons.

Me: -sigh- I know, I do too. But I wanted a fluffy chapter for a change.

Lyserg: HELP ME!

Me: Oh shut up! -sigh- Read and review,


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's chapter 6 of the story, it's going to be day four of Hao and Lyserg's time in the house.

Lyserg: …

Me: No "I hate Hao and hate this stupid authoress" junk coming out of my favorite character's mouth? Has he finally confessed that he actually likes it?

Hao: -smirks-

Lyserg: -blushes-

Me: OMG! You guys did it when I wasn't looking? NO! -starts crying- Why couldn't I have been there to watch!

**CHAPTER 6**

Hao and Lyserg put the groceries away and went back into the room. "Hao, you by the time we're done, we probably have spray painted the whole house." Lyserg said. Hao smirked. "I know, but it's fun." Hao said. Lyserg rolled his eyes and started getting dressed to go to sleep. It was already 7 pm, and spending time with Hao is exhausting (Lyserg: Of course it would be if you keep making us act out those lemons!)! Hao snaked his arms around Lyserg's waist and asked him why he was wearing his pajamas. "I don't want dinner, just want to sleep." Lyserg said. Hao sighed. "Then let's eat dinner in bed." Hao said. It took a while for Lyserg to agree, but they did it. Though it was frustrating for Lyserg to wipe the crumbs off the mattress. Now it was almost 10 pm, and Lyserg just wanted to sleep.

Hao though had other plans. He pulled Lyserg to him and asked him what he was doing. "I'm going to sleep," Lyserg said. Hao shook his head. "No your not, honestly, I don't know why you still wear pajamas. With me here, you don't need the- "Actually, with you here I need them even more." Lyserg said, glaring at his nymphomaniac of a boyfriend. Lyserg lay against the mattress as Hao started unbuttoning his night shirt. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that was brightening the room. Hao seemed different this time, his touch wasgentle. He licked at the lower lip of his lover and slipped his tongue in. Lyserg writhed underneath Hao and wrapped his legs lazily around his waist. Lyserg's fingernails digging into Hao's back, probably going to leave moon crest shaped marks. Tongues dancing and hearts racing, it was a paradise to the couple.

The shirt fell off and was tossed somewhere in the room. A shiver of anticipation ran down Lyserg's body, even though he felt as though he was burning. Hao's lips found themselves at Lyserg's collar bone and sucked. Lyserg whimpered and his legs instintively hugged Hao's hips tighter. His fingers felt a little bit of blood for digging into Hao's skin too hard. It was alright though, Hao was both a masochist and a sadist sometimes. A nipple found it's way to Hao's heated mouth, making Lyserg squirm helplessly under him. The elder Asakura twin gave the other nub the same treatment, making the both red and hard. Then he wrapped his lips around it again, grazing his teeth into it this time. Lyserg writhed and begged for more.

Lyserg's erection was pressing against Hao's chest, making Lyserg buck his hips blindly. Hao trailed down his lover's perfect stomach and reached the waist band of the pajamas. He pulled them off Lyserg and tossed them in the same direction as Lyserg's shirt. He then decided to slip his own clothed off so that he was naked as well. The fire shaman hissed and Lyserg decided to sit up and rubbed their arousals together. Lyserg gasped and thrust his hips forward again. Hao realized that he was supposed to be the dominant one and grabbed Lyserg's hips gently and pushed back against him. Lyserg cried out Hao's name, sweat racing down his perfect form.

Hao postioned his arousal over Lyserg's mouth and ordered him to suck. Lyserg opened his pink full lips over Hao and was shocked to feel wet heat envolope his erection as well. He moaned around Hao, making Hao hiss. Lyserg's tongue played with the tip, then deep throating him all the way. His tongue licked at Hao's balls, moaning as he did so. Both were so close. Lyserg couldn't take it anymore and exploded his seed into Hao's mouth, whom swallowed all of it. Hao felt the cry of release from Lyserg sending unbelievable vibrations to his cock and he climaxed as well. Though Lyserg couldn't swallow all of it and some landed on his cheek. Hao got up and licked Lyserg's face lick a kitten, tasting himself.

"Good night Lyserg," Hao said. Lyserg yawned and said good night as well. Both slept peacefully...

**NEXT MORNING**

Now it was officially day four, and there were only five more days to go until Yoh and Anna get back. Lyserg awoke and then decided he needed a shower. He moved so that he wasn't able to disturb Hao and went down the hall with two towels. Once Lyserg got inside and adjusted the water, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand. The water drenched him clean and he applied the shampoo on his green hair. Of course he closed his emerald green eyes so that he could't get anything in them. The heat relaxed, though he still felt sore. Having sex almost non spot four days in a row is... not good for your ass. He limped against the shower and started soaping his body. Though a patch of skin was sensitive around his neck and he looked. It was the hickey from last night.

Hao sure did know Lyserg's weaknesses. Just touching that spot made Lyserg's knees feel like jelly and a fire was blazing inside him. His hands touched himself, thinking that it was Hao instead. One hand on his hard on, the other playing with his hole. Three fingers thrusting in and out, using the same rhythm Hao would use. The hand moved painfully slow in one pump, then lightning fast the next. The fingers kept brushing his pleasure spot, making him whimper and groan. He was close. "Oh... oh... oh!" he moaned. He ejected his essence to the shower floor and the water washed it away.

Lyserg then washed himself up and finished his shower...

**IN THE OTHER ROOM**

Hao got woken up by that stupid phone. He picked it up and asked who is it... "Hello onii-chan, how are you and Lyserg doing? Wait, you haven't destroyed the house yet, have you?" Yoh asked. "No, but there is a lot of stuff you might want to replace. Like an entire room, a sink, kitchen counter, and couch." Hao said. He could tell Yoh almost fainted. "I never knew you guys were into that kind of- "Oh, and Anna needs to get a new maid outfit," Hao added. There was a soft thud and a dong. Meaning they were disconnected or Yoh's line hung up.

Lyserg then came into the room, a towel he was using to dry his hair and another wrapped around his waist. "Who were you talking to?" Lyserg asked. "Oh, just Yoh," Hao said. "Hao, don't spray the shower until the last- "Ah! You didn't invite me?" Hao pouted. Lyserg blushed and walked over to the suitcase with his stuff. Then he could hear Hao's laughter. "Man Lyserg, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with your sexual appetite." Hao remarked. Lyserg's blush grew redder and he yelled, "Shut up Hao!". Hao smirked. "No," he said. Lyserg just pout and started getting dressed...

**CHAPTER 6 OVER**

Me: I love those two! Even if the chance of them getting together is .0000521 percent!

Lyserg: Whoa, that's lower that Hao/Horo and Hao/Faust.

Me: Well, judging by the anime and the stuff, Ren, Anna, or Yoh have the best chances of being really paired with Hao. Well, those of you who are reading, have a chocolate chip cookie! -smiles- READ AND REVIEW,

Hao and Me: Yay! Lemons!

Lyserg: -thinks we've gone crazy-


	7. Chapter 7

Me: This chapter, is about kitty costumes, vibrators, and anything else I can think of.

Lyserg: This isn't a story, stories have plots!

Hao: But I like this one, you don't have to do any thinking.

Me: … I am also thinking of another Hao/Lyserg fic, but only until I get done with this one. Anyways, let's go!

**CHAPTER 7**

Lyserg was done getting dressed and made Hao and himself scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He was lucky to find a store with American food. Don't get him wrong, he liked fish and all that stuff, but it gets old! Morphine looked at her master in concern, knowing he was sore (Morphine accepts this relationship and is just happy that Lyserg is happy). Lyserg smiled at the fairy and tried to assure her that he was fine. "We haven't used anything dangerous yet. Odd though, it's already been four days… hopefully this luck will last," Lyserg said. Lyserg was used to cooking for himself and being alone, so he wasn't incompetent, and cooked a nice breakfast for him and Hao. Without getting burned or setting the house on fire. "What is this stuff?" Hao asked.

"Breakfast," Lyserg said. Hao looked at it with disgust. "Humans eat this food- "Technically shamans are humans Hao." Lyserg said as he sat down at the table. Hao decided not to argue with Lyserg and chewed into the food. It wasn't that bad, but Hao didn't want to admit it. Lyserg sighed and once he was done with his food, he was going to put his plate away when Hao stopped him. "What?" Lyserg asked. Hao frowned. "You're not eating enough," Hao said. Lyserg rolled his eyes and moved Hao away so he would wash his plate. Hao pouted and put his plate away also.

Then they went back into the room again. Lyserg reading a book, and Hao was just watching him. The emerald eyes of Lyserg tried to focus on his book instead of trying to glare at Hao, but it kept bothering him. Finally... "Hao, what is it?" Lyserg asked. The pyromaniac bit his lip, then asked, "Do you like cats Lyserg?". Okay... what kind of question is that! "Um... they are nice creatures, ye- "Would you like to become one?" Hao asked. Lyserg was confused. "What do you- Whoa! Is this like that- "Kind of like pony play, but I think cats are much cuter. Don't you?" Hao asked. Lyserg saw the look and Hao's eyes and gulped. His pulse was quickening, sweat was running down the side of his face, and he knew this was going to end badly (maybe for him, but not me!). "I'll take that as a yes," Hao said and walked off somewhere in the house.

The other boy was in such a deep shock that he didn't move from the spot. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! Hao came dashing back with what looked to be a pirate's treasure chest. "Here it is, all of the costumes I packed- "Where did you get tho- "From the author (I know, I'm a total perv for a thirteen year old girl)!" Hao exclaimed. Lyserg sighed. Great, he just knew how to pick them. But then again, just the thought of being with Ryu made him want to jump into Hao's arms in a heart beat! "So what color ears, white or black?" Hao asked. Lyserg blushed then said, "White,". Hao dug into the chest to try to find those white cat ears. Hao cried out in success as he found those pair of ears, pulled them out, and handed them to Lyserg.

The aqua haired boy took them reluctantly and put them over his head. They were a comfy and fuzzy headband with little white cat ears that made him look even more cuter. "Now I'm going to find a suitable shirt and short shorts, and of course your paws for your hands and feet and a kitty tail. And I'm going to get something I want to personally use." Hao said. Lyserg had a sweatdrop on his cheek. This was SO going to be worse than that pony play thing they did. Even though it was... the oddest thing he'd ever done in his life, he liked it. Hao kept digging through the chest and Lyserg looked over his shoulder.

Apparently Hao collected a bunch of leather, whips, chains, handcuffs, vibrators, and other assorted unmentionables. "Hao... when did you get this stuff again?" Lyserg asked. Hao smiled and said, "From the author!". Hao then handed Lyserg two pairs of paws, a shirt and shorts. Hao then pulled out a whip and a rope. "Go into the other room and change," Hao asked. Lyserg nodded and went to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his light green shirt and let it slide to the floor. He instead replaced it with a skin tight shirt that stopped about an inch or two away from his inticing belly button. Then he unzipped his pants and pushed them aside, and tried on the leather shorts. They were white in color like the shirt, and left nothing to the imagine. He put on the white paws and started walking back to the room.

When he opened the door, he gasped. Hao was sitting on the edge of the mattress, stroking himself. He chest was bare and his pants were unzipped. His hand lazily stroking himself, locking eyes with Lyserg. "Cats don't walk, crawl to me Lyserg." Hao said. Lyserg got on all fours and stalked over to Hao. He seemed to fit the part and when he was between Hao's legs he pushed the hand aside and rubbed his cheek against Hao's erection, purring (Lyserg: There is no way in hell I would do that/ Me: Shut up!). Hao pushed his face away and waved the handcuffs in mid air. "Turn around," Hao said. Lyserg did and felt his arms being pulled behind his back. Now that the handcuffs were securely in place, Hao unzipped the leather shorts and pulled them down to Lyserg's knees.

"Oh!" Lyserg gasped as he felt something enter him. It was a kitty tail with a vibrator inside him that was attached to it. Hao decided it was stupid for the shorts to be there and told Lyserg to take them off. Lyserg did and then felt something swat his bum. He looked behind him to see his kitty tail, and saw in Hao's hands a remote. Oh crap... "How'd you like that love?" Hao asked. He pressed a button and the vibrations started again and he moaned. Hao pulled him to the mattress and Lyserg's face was resting against the pillows. All he could do was moan and lose himself to the sensations. Hao was definitely loving this. He turned it off and... THWACK!

A hot sting against Lyserg's back, making him cry out in pain. He turned to see it was the whip. "Don't worry, you won't have any scars." Hao said and... THWACK! THWACK! Lyserg's legs were assaulted by the whip and they were shaking. Lyserg couldn't believe it was happening, but he was getting hard from it. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Lyserg started biting his lip, not wanting to admit he liked it. The whip stopped and there was a thud. Hao had thrown it aside and used the remote again. "You know, I'm starting to think that giving you the shirt was a stupid idea." Hao said. He ripped the shirt off, Lyserg being started by this. Now he was naked except of the paws, tail, and ears. Hao pulled out the key to the handcuffs and unlocked it.

Turning on the vibrator again, and making Lyserg buck his hips blindly. Hao kept it on, and started stroking Lyserg. He made Lyserg suck his cock as he let the vibrator do the work. Lyserg sucked at the tip and his hands played with Hao's balls. Then he did what he knew Hao wanted and took all of him in his mouth. Lightly grazing his teeth along only made Hao moan eve louder. "Yeah... oh yeah..." Hao moaned. The fire shaman came into Lyserg's mouth, said boy greedily swallowed all of his cum. Hao tasted kind of good in Lyserg's opinion. Hao now setting the vibrator to a higher settings, making Lyserg moan louder. He picked up the pace with his pumping. Lyserg's climax started building up inside and couldn't take it anymore. His cum spilled in Hao's hand, limping and falling into Hao's arms.

Hao smiled. He removed his pants and pulled Lyserg into his lap. Just seeing Lyserg like this made him hard again, and Lyserg tried to find a position were Hao's erection didn't poke at his thighs. It rested between his butt cheeks, making Lyserg blushed. He looked at Hao and Hao was just rubbing his back. Kissing each other until Lyserg urged for more. Hao's hands found themselves at Lyserg's entrance. Teasing him by circling his fingers around it, not thrusting inside him. Lyserg tried to buck to the hands, crying out for Hao to fuck him. Hao forcefully thrust into Lyserg, and let him set the pace.

The green haired boy lifted his hips up and down as fast as he could. All he could see was white stars and tried to go faster. Hao was moving in rhythm with Lyserg as well, grabbing at his cock. "Oh Hao... oh... Hao!" Lyserg screamed. Hao was grunting, sweat dripping down his form. Both came at the same time, covered in Lyserg's cum. They stayed there for a minute, trying to catch their breaths. Hao smiled and kissed Lyserg's ear. "Thank you," he said (OMG! I had a heart attack! Hao just said thank you!). Lyserg looked at Hao's smiling face and smiled back. "Your welcome, it was actually kind of fun." Lyserg said. Then the phone rang again.

Lyserg got off of Hao, whimpering at the loss of being filled and answered the phone. "Hello, Asakura residence, Lyserg speaking- "Lyserg, I just heard from Yoh told me some of the things you and Hao did." Anna said. Lyserg blushed and glared at Hao. So that's what they were talking about. "Oh- "And your helping Yoh with the repairs before going back to England." and with that, Anna hung up. Lyserg sighed and told Hao what happened. Hao just laughed...

**CHAPTER 7 OVER**

Me: I like cats...

Lyserg: ...

Hao: I like this chapter... -smiles evilly-

Me: ... read and review... Hao, don't do that. It's scary...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Last chapter was the weirdest thing I've ever written. Think I can think of something even weirder?

Lyserg: Being here in this story with you, I know you could.

Me: Aw! -hugs Lyserg- You have faith in me! I love you Lyserg!

Hao: -glares at me-

Lyserg: -pushes me off-

Me: Hm… next chapter should be about having fun, which means light bondage. Today is now day six, three to go!

**CHAPTER 8**

Another day with Hao and Lyserg. "Well, we can't spray our room until the last day." Lyserg said. Hao smirked and said, "You know I think it would be cheaper to buy a new house.". Lyserg nodded. "Where's Morphine?" the emerald green haired boy asked. "She's taking a nap," Hao said. Lyserg nodded and saw the newspaper. "Look Hao, there's a fair!" Lyserg gasped. Hao groaned. Did they have to go? Stupid humans waste their time there, and it was pointless. Lyserg saw the look on Hao's face and glared. "If we don't go, then were not having sex for 2 weeks." Lyserg threatened. WHOA! LET'S GO (Me: I thought- /Hao: Shut up!)! Lyserg smirked and walked to the room so he could get dressed. The fair was at 2 pm, and it was already 1:35 pm. Hao sighed and then put on his clothes as well.

Lyserg was dressed in a dark green T-shirt, and worn out jeans that was ripped at the knees. Instead of his usual shoes, he wore white sneakers with, you guested it; green on them. The english boy walked out of the room to see if Hao was ready and gasped. Hao was wearing a shirt that didn't even cover all of his stomach and a baggy black pants that covered all of his legs up to the ankle, wear his feet were wearing wood sandals. "What, amazed at how handsome and sexy I am?" Hao asked (Me: YES!). Lyserg blushed and said, "Lets just go to the fair!"...

**CHINA**

"Hey Yoh, isn't there a fair right now in Japan?" Anna asked. Yoh nodded. "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure Hao and Lyserg will tell us all about it." Yoh said. Ren sighed. "If you thought it was a bad idea, why not send Hao to Lyserg's house?" Ren asked. "Don't you know Ren? Their house doesn't have any locks. They could get robbed." Horo said...

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Lyserg stood in line for the rollercoaster with Hao behind him. The fair was actually fun and it had lots of food. Even homemade icecream. When they sat in the rollercoaster, Lyserg got nervous and grabbed Hao's hand. Here we go! "Aaaaah!" Hao and Lyserg screamed. The drop was about 20 meters high and after it dropped it went into a loop where they were upside down. But now, after the ride, let's just say they won't go on that again. "That was scary," Lyserg said. "Okay Lyserg, we've been here for 5 hours. Why don't we go back to the house?" Hao asked. Lyserg nodded and held hands with Hao. The couple then walked home after their fun time in the fair...

**AT THE HOUSE**

Lyserg and Hao were taking a bath. When... "Hao, why is the spirit of fire here?" Lyserg asked. Hao shrugged. "So, Morphine's a girl. Were guys- "I don't want her to drown Hao!" Lyserg yelled. Morphine and the spirit of fire looked at each other and sighed. Their masters still bickered about everything. Of course the spirit of fire's form was smaller so he could fit in the bath comfortably. After sitting there for a while, Lyserg's cheeks were turning pink for staying in the bath too long and walked out of the bath. Morphine got out and fluttered her fairy wings dry. She then hurriedly tried to be at Lyserg's side.

Lyserg was now opening the drawer to get some clothes to only find it empty. There was only one person who could do this... HAO! "Hhhaaaaoooo!" Lyserg yelled. Hao was coincidentally out of the bath and walked in the room. "Were you having naughty thoughts about me?" Hao asked. The english boy blushed and demanded for his clothes. "For every article of clothing you want, you must do something for me. I'll give a price for it." Hao said. GREAT... another one of these stupid lemons and games... oh well! "I want my underwear and pajamas. My socks would be nice thank you," Lyserg said, still irritated. Hao smirked. "For the underwear, you have to let me fuck you. Your pajamas, you have to let me whip and spank you until I'm satisfied. For the socks, you have to let me take a picture of you in any outfit I please," Hao listed off.

The british boy nodded, and gulped nervously. "Now for your socks, get dressed in that cat outfit that I made you wear yesterday. But now shorts or shirt," Hao said. Then he handed Lyserg a white leather collar that had a metal tag that said, "Hao's sex kitten,". Lyserg blushed. He took the tag, grabbed the outfit from the chest, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. This was so embarrassing, good thing that Morphine was already sleeping. He got dressed quickly and went back into the room. Hao had a camera in his hands and walked up to Lyserg. He grabbed Lyserg's cock and was about to move his hand when Lyserg slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing!" Lyserg gasped. Hao smirked and started grabbed the cock again. Amazed at how easy it was to get it hard. "Oooh..." the beautiful groan escaped Lyserg's throat, making Hao stop. He pushed Lyserg to the ground and told him how to pose. Lyserg nodded. He was sitting in front of him with his legs spread wide, his hard on and tight hole was being filled by the kitty tail. His hands (or paws) were clawing the floor, and he gave the camera a lusty look that screamed "Please! Fuck me!". Sounds of numerous camera clicks could be heard for a minute, than Hao told Lyserg to get up. "Alright Lyserg, get out of the kitty costume and come back to the room." Hao said. Lyserg complied and came back completely naked, the outfit in his hands. Hao took them and threw them in the chest.

Hao then grabbed the handcuffs and rope. He handcuffed Lyserg's hands above his head and tied it the rope from a loose panel in the ceiling. Looks like Anna and Yoh are going to have to replace that too. Though thank goodness Hao measured the rope and made sure it was at least long enough to have Lyserg's knees comfortably on the floor. Hao smirked and was first going to use the whip. He cracked it twice, just to see Lyserg's body shiver with anticipation. He then... THWACK! It hit his back, but not enough to mar his skin permanently. Lyserg didn't know how long Hao had been doing this, but he couldn't hold back his pleasure any longer. He screamed and came on the floor. He couldn't feel his arms anymore and his body was extremely sore. He turned his head to see that Hao was completely naked and there was a pool of cum in front of him. Lyserg blushed.

Then Hao threw the whipe across the room and grabbed a paddle. He took off Lyserg's handcuffs and laid down him front of him. Lyserg knew what to do and crawled on top of Hao. Hao psitioned the paddle 3 inches away from Lyserg's bottom and... SLAP! Lyserg moaned against Hao's chest and grasped his shoulders tightly. SLAP! SLAP! Lyserg's erection rubbed against Hao's and he kept blindly moving either to grind against Hao or bucking back to the paddle. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "Oh... oh... OH! Hao!" Lyserg groaned. Hao stopped and enjoyed the sight behold to him.

Lyserg got up and whined. Hao got up and led him to the mattress. Lyserg laid on the bed, his legs spread wide. His hands gripped the sheets as he waited for Hao to take him. Hao grabbed some lub from his pants pocket and spread it all over his cock. He then took a deep breath and thrust into Lyserg. Some blood started to pool, and waited for Lyserg to get used to the feeling. Lyserg nodded, not making eye contact with Hao. It starte slow, Hao trying to give Lyserg pleasure by finding it. He angled his thrusts until finally, "YES! Oh..." Lyserg cried. Hao smirked and hit it again. Lyserg writhed and gripped the sheets tighter.

Hao's grunting and Lyserg's screams, the friction between them. Hao kept brutely striking his prostate and Lyserg couldn't take it. He yelled out Hao's name and fell limp. Hao just thrust into him two more times before cumming as well. Hao smirked over Lyserg and pulled out of him. He pulled the clothes out of his hiding place and threw them to Lyserg. "There you go, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Hao asked. Lyserg glowed with satisfaction and said, "No, not at all."...

**CHAPTER 8**

Me: I like this chappie...

Lyserg: ... I'm surprised I'm not traumatized.

Hao: For once, we agree on something.

Lyserg: That's just too weird.

Me: The story or that you both agree on something?

Lyserg: BOTH!

Me: -sigh- Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hehe… this is going to be the most 'out of character' chapter ever!

Hao: -reads- Whoa… Nah! Lyserg is so not going to handcuff me to-

Me: SHHH!

Lyserg: Why do people mistake me as a girl?

Me: Cause you are so cute and angelic looking, and you are so feminine too!

CHAPTER 9

Yoh and Anna were eating breakfast with Horo and Ren. Anna still irritated by the fact that the house was being… ew, let's not think about that! "I wonder how Hao and Lyserg will greet us when we get home? Oh, Horo, Ren, you're going to back with us. Right?" Yoh said. Everyone thought about that question Yoh asked and then shuddered. Ren looked at Horo with a face that said, 'you thought of it too?'. Anna's eye was twitching and her hand was balled up into a fist. "Yoh, I think Hao is influncing you in a very bad way." Anna said. Yoh smiled. "Onii-chan is funny, though extremely perverted." Yoh said. Two more days to go until they went home…

**JAPAN**

Morphine looked at her master worriedly. She saw the little bits of dried blood (from last chapter), and wanted Lyserg to just lay down in bed all day. "It's okay Morphine, I'm used to it." Lyserg said. Morphine sighed. Lyserg then put her on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry Morphine, I'm going to get my revenge tonight.". The tone of Lyserg's voice made Morphine scared. I think even Asakura Hao would be scared... she just nodded and floated away to rest in a bed of flowers. Lyserg had an evil grin on his face... watch out Hao... Lyserg is striking back...

"Lyserg! Come on, let's go to the river." Hao said. Lyserg had now a confused look on his face. "Why?" he asked. Hao shrugged. "I want to be around nature." he said. With that, the two left to the river. Hao and Lyserg sitting under the tree by the river, just looking at the water. Lyserg then asked Hao why he likes this. After all, Hao seemed so calm and happy watching the flow of the water. "Well, before I liked it because I thought there was nothing more beautiful. But now I found something more beautiful," Hao said, looking into Lyserg's eyes. The british boy blushed. "And things about nature remind me of you know. The grass, trees, water, and the flowers." Hao said, hugging Lyserg. You know, Hao may be a bastard at times, but he was also the most romantic guy in the world.

"Hey, I have a question Lyserg," Hao said. "What?" Lyserg asked. "Well, there were rumors about you and that blonde guy Marco. That you were in a relationship. Were you?" Hao asked. There was silence... and then the air was filled with Lyserg's laughter. "No! Though sometimes I think he was a pedophile in love with Jeanne." Lyserg said. Hao was confused and just raised his elegant eyebrow, making Lyserg laugh harder. Soon the sun was setting, both watching it in silence...

**BACK IN THE HOUSE**

Hao looked sleepy, but that wasn't going to stop Lyserg's plan. Lyserg got done with the bath early and took a pair of handcuffs and some rope. Morphine watched Lyserg in interest, wanting to know what was going on. But that evil glint in Lyserg's smile (Hao, you effect people! Look what you did to my Lyserg!), made her change her mind and she fluttered off. The green haired boy hid everything and waited for Hao to come in. Hao just flopped onto the bed, yawning. Lyserg then pounced on Hao and secured the handcuffs. Then he looped the rope around that handcuffs and tied it to the headboard of the mattress. It all happened so fast. Hao was shocked and wondered what was going on until he saw Lyserg with a tray of ice cubes. "What? I can't come up with something," Lyserg asked.

He popped one ice cube from the tray and started trailing down Hao's body with it. Starting from the base of Hao's neck. The cold against his warm cold made Hao hiss. The ice melting and trailing down his perfect body. When the ice cubes hit his nipples, Hao moaned. Then it was teased by the warmth of Lyserg's mouth, and then replaced by the ice cube again. The ice cube melted all the way, and Lyserg grabbed another one. The ice sliding around Hao's sexy abs, and resting on his navel. Lyserg lapping at the water with his hot tongue, making Hao losing all of his control. The ice was melting again and Lyserg grabbed another cube. He suckled on it until it was half it's size and slid it down Hao's erection. Then he popped it back into his mouth and wrapped his lips around Hao's cock.

The cold of the ice and the heat of Lyserg's mouth made Hao cry out. His body tingling with pleasure. Lyserg's pink tongue licking at everything it could, trying to please Hao. The ice had now fully melted and Hao couldn't take it anymore. He spilled hard into Lyserg's mouth, the cum just rushing down Lyserg's throat. Then a soft hand was pumping his erection and he met with Lyserg's eyes. "What? I can't let you have all the fun." Lyserg said (God, what have I done to you Lyserg?). He was hard again and saw Lyserg pull out a bottle of lub. He watched as Lyserg prepared himself for him. The long digit thrusting into Lyserg's body, making Hao moan out. He wanted to touch Lyserg, but those stupid handcuffs. Finally Lyserg thrust a third finger, moaning as it hit his prostate.

Lysergpulled out his fingers and coated Hao's arousal with lub.He lifted his hips over Hao's erection. The head of the erection slowly taken inside Lyserg. The tight walls of Lyserg clamping over Hao made Hao bite his lip to stop his moans. When Hao was fully in him, Lyserg lifted his hips again and brought them back down. He groaned as it hit that spot inside him again, and picked up the speed. Lyserg bouncing on Hao's cock, his groans escaping his mouth non-stop. Both came at the same time, just staring at each other. "That's pay back for yesterday," Lyserg said, as he took off the handcuffs and laid next to Hao. Hao smiled...

**BEHIND THE DOOR**

Unknown to Lyserg and Hao, the spirit of fire and Morphine were watching them from the barely opened door. They were giggling (it sounded like giggling from the spirit of fire anyways, but no one can really tell)... Morphine then fluttered away to take a nap and the spirit of fire went outside to look at the stars...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Lyserg and Hao were eating breakfast, though Morphine kept giggling when she looked at them. Lyserg was getting pissed and asked why. She sat at his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Hao couldn't hear her and want know since Lyser was blushing like mad. "Morphine!" he yelled. She couldn't take it anymore and was tumbling on the table, clutching her stomach. Her laughter filled the air, making Hao even more curious. "She saw us last night, didn't she?" Hao asked. Lyserg just nodded, to embarrassed to say anything...

**CHAPTER 9 OVER**

Me: The next and last chapter is about Yoh and Anna coming home.

Lyserg: Finally, it's all over.

Hao: I don't know, I'd like to try out those things with you.

Lyserg: ...

Me: Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Ah, the last chapter…

Lyserg: This isn't going to end pervertedly, is it?

Me: Kind of.

Hao: Yay!

Me: Well, let's go to the last chapter! Though if people like this, then I could make another one starring other couples. I just chose Hao and Lyserg cause... I can actually see Hao doing this...

Hao: HEY!

**CHAPTER 10**

The trip to China was very enjoyable. Horo, Ren, Yoh, and Anna sat on the plane patiently. They were only half an hour away from Funbari, and really didn't want to see what Hao did to the house. "Well with Hao, at least you never get bored." Yoh pointed out. "Yeah, I know." Horo said with a grin on his face. Ren groaned. "But he annoys the hell out of you. Lyserg doesn't have any taste," Ren said. Anna was reading some romance novel, being silent. The plane then landed safely at the airport, they got their luggage and were greeted by Manta and his driver. "I'm such an idiot Yoh. While you were away, I forgot that you were away and I went to your house," then at that point, the midget boy's right eye started twitching. All four of them became nervous (though you couldn't tell by the look on Anna's face).

They quickly got to the house and went inside. When Anna saw the living room, her hands were balled up into fists. "Looks like we have to replace that," Yoh said, pointing at the couch. The ainu was laughing his butt off whilst Ren had a slight blush on his cheeks. Though out the house, they saw things spray painted. The shower, two rooms, and a maid outfit on the floor. "Hey, what's in this chest?" Ren asked, pointing at it. Anna then lifted it open and gasped. It was then Hao came in and said, "Welcome back everyone," he said. Lyserg was right behind him, blushing as everyone looked at him in shock. Anna then cleared her throat and said, "Lyserg, you are- "I know Anna, I'll pay for everything." Lyserg said, not wanting to show his face.

"Good to know that we understand each other,"...

**CHAPTER 10 OVER**

Me: I know, I should have just put this with chapter 9.

Lyserg: I hate this story.

Hao: I thought you said this wasn't a story because stories have plots.

Me: Well, enjoy! If you want another pairing as the star of these stupid plotless stories, just suggest your pairing. I'll do any of them. I love all pairings


End file.
